The present invention relates, generally, to prepaid, remote memory accounts for use by visually impaired individuals to access goods and services, and, more particularly, to a system and method for configuring a braille printer to print prepaid telephone cards in a manner which facilitates their convenient use by visually impaired individuals.
Remote memory, prepaid accounts for use in purchasing goods and services such as long distance telephone calls are generally well known. Presently known schemes typically involve a printed document, for example a wallet-sized plastic or cardboard card which includes a unique account code and instructions for accessing a host computer to thereby place long distance telephone calls. To utilize the prepaid phone card the caller dials a special telephone number typically printed on the card, usually a toll free 1-800 number, whereupon a pre-recorded voice message prompts the caller to enter the access code (or account code) printed on the card. Upon entering the account number, for example by using the telephone key pad to generate dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones representative of the account code, the host computer determines the amount of funds available (if any) in an account maintained by the host and associated with the particular account code entered by the caller.
If sufficient funds are available in the account, the host computer issues a voice prompt to the caller indicating the number of minutes of telephone service available in the account, the amount of money left in the account, or any other suitable parameter. The host then prompts the caller to enter a destination telephone number. Once the destination number is entered, the host connects the caller with the desired destination, and monitors the duration of the call; when the account is nearly withdrawn or fully withdrawn, the host may either terminate the call or permit the caller to pay for the remainder of the call through any suitable mechanism, for example by replenishing the account, inserting coins into a pay phone, or charging the call to a credit card, debt card, or the like.
Prepaid telephone calling cards are typically printed in batches and shipped to retail outlets for sale to consumers; alternatively, batches of cards may be sent to employers for distribution to employees, for example as part an incentive program. In order to reduce fraud, security measures are often taken during manufacture and shipping to prevent unauthorized access to the account numbers printed on the cards. In this regard, the authorization codes (account numbers) or other relevant information may be obscured or otherwise covered by packaging techniques, scratch off surfaces, and the like until the card is placed in the hands of the ultimate consumer. In this way, unauthorized access to the security codes may be reduced until the card is properly purchased or the account properly activated.
The use of prepaid, remote entry telephone cards is particularly prevalent in the United States. However, since the use of remote memory schemes typically involves reading preprinted instructions from the card, the use of such cards by visually impaired individuals can be inconvenient or even impossible, depending on the degree of visual impairment. In particular, a visually impaired individual cannot readily read the telephone number which must be typically dialed to access the host computer system, nor can the visually impaired individual conveniently read the account code, serial number, or the like identifying a particular prepaid account.
Presently known techniques for permitting visually impaired individuals to use public telephones typically involve the use of braille characters on the telephone key pad. In this way, the visually impaired individual may interpret the braille characters on the key pad to facilitate dialing. However, no analogous mechanism is known for permitting visually impaired individuals to read dialing instructions, access codes, and the like from a conventional prepaid telephone calling card.
Braille printers and other devices for generating braille characters on printed documents are also generally well known. Indeed, the entire text of magazines, journals, and other information sources are widely available in braille form for many publications. However, neither prior art prepaid telephone cards nor prior art braille publications have proposed a scheme for permitting visually impaired individuals to utilize prepaid long distance telephone cards in a convenient manner.
A system and method are thus needed which will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for overcoming many of the shortcomings associated with the prior art. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a braille printer is configured to print a wallet-sized, plastic (or any other convenient material) prepaid telephone calling card having one or more information fields printed in braille. In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment, a first information field printed in braille corresponds to an access number (e.g., an 800 telephone number) through which an individual can access a host computer for completing prepaid telephone calls; a second field printed in braille corresponds to a unique account code associated with the prepaid card. In addition, various other information fields may also be printed in braille on the card, as desired.
In accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention, a wallet-sized phone card of standard dimensions includes at least one information field printed in very large typeface to facilitate reading by individuals who are not blind, yet substantially visually impaired. This large type face may be employed either in conjunction with or in lieu of the aforementioned braille printing.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a braille printer is configured to generate a batch of prepaid telephone calling cards, each comprising a first field corresponding to a common telephone number (access number), and a second field corresponding to an account code. In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the respective account codes are not numerically sequential in an exemplary embodiment; rather, they are generated in accordance with a predetermined algorithm.